Different
by TroubledAuthorMind
Summary: Alex always knew she had feelings for Olivia, but how could she tell her when Liv was in an affair with Ed Tucker. Will Ed Tucker let the blonde take his sex toy?
1. Chapter 1

She never thought she would be with Tucker a single day in her life. But after a while he began to ask her out for drinks and she learned he was actually an alright guy. Soon after, Olivia's sexual appetite grew more and more to the point she became completely frustrated. Tucker had always had this crush on her, he just decided to do what little kids do and pick on the woman who made his heart raced. Just hearing about her boyfriends made him cringe, that's why he did his best to manipulate her and Brian's relationship...well of course she didn't know that. He was jealous that other men had been able to be with her, kiss her, _feel _her. He still remembers that day when she was ththe suspect in a murder case(of course she was innocent) she had showed him the top of her breast, a small peek that kept him up some nights to masturbate.

That's why he had know problem when he began havinghot and heavy sex with her a week ago. They weren't boyfriend and girlfriend...just friends with benefits. Well in Olivia's eyes that's how it was, because God knows Ed wanted her for the rest of his life. Her smile, her laugh, her stubbornness, her body, her beauty, everything. Olivia did find Ed somewhat attractive but just the rush of knowing they couldn't be together only increased the thrill.

So yeah years ago she never expected to be laid across Ed Tuckers NYPD issued car, with her legs wrapped around his waist as he stood kissing her neck. He had picked her up a block away from her precinct at a sandwich shop, and she had two more hours until Lucy finished babysitting Noah.

"God you're beautiful," Ed groaned as he leaned back, snatching her shirt open. The sound of her buttons hitting the ground broke the silence around them. They were hidden behind an abandoned warehouse near the river. Ed licked his lips seeing Olivia's flushed face, with her large breast hidden behind black lace, as the moon's light shined against her tan skin.

"Yes," Olivia breathed as he slowly ran his hand over her stomach to tease her. He quickly unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them down her legs. He raised one leg, slowly dragging his tongue against her soft skin.

He pulled down her panties, running his palm over her shaven middle. He leaned in close to her pussy before sticking his tongue into her. Olivia moaned, lifting her hips in the air finding something to grab a hold of. She managed to find one of the window wippers only braking it off the window.

"Don't ruin the car now Olivia," Tucker growled as he gripped her slenderhips tightly.

"Mmm...sorry,"she whimpered cutely. Tucker smirked before continuing to lick her clit. Olivia took her hand from the back of his head and used both hands to squeeze her bra covered breast. "Oh...Tucker that feels good,"

Ed only added a finger to her folds as he still gave her oral sex. "Tucker...ah,God...ugh...fuck,"

If one thing Ed had learned about Olivia being with her, was that she was definitely a screamer. His neighbor had cursed him up and down one morning after him and Olivia were at it. He was also surprised that Olivia was also submissive and liked to be sort of controlled in bed. Of course she still wasn't use to some things because of the Lewis trial but she had made great progress with therapy.

She raised her hips more to meet his tongue. All of the movement had the car slightly bouncing. She still didn't understand why she agreed to do this on his car. He already had to pay for the broken window wiper...She wondered how he was going to explain that tomorrow.

-svu-svu-

Alex Cabot sighed as she leaned against the abandoned warehouse wall where she had just met her cousin. Her cousin who was wanted. The one she neglected as a child when he needed her most and now she felt guilty. She knew he used it against her, but that didn't stop her from giving him 50,000 dollars. That didn't stop her from reporting him when he told her he was running off to Canada.

She ran herhand down her face, looking up into the night sky. If there was one person she could talk to it was Olivia. She had decided almost a week ago that she would soon tell Olivia how she felt about her. Alex was bisexual but she'd never felt anything as strong for anyone else as she did Olivia. She knew Olivia was straight and the most scariest thing was telling someone straight of the same sex you loved them.

Olivia loved how cute she looked, big brown eyes, thin lips, chestnut hair. She was a goddess. Alex had thought about telling Olivia how she felt about her during the Zapata trial, but was too afraid. There were moments where she thought she was in love but with Olivia...there was no doubt she loved the older brunette.

She heard a tell and quickly jogged in the direction. She rounded the corner of the warehouse and covered her mouth. Just thirty feet away the love of her life. Olivia Benson was on the hood of a car, naked as she gripped a man's back. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, with her head thrown back. Alex noticed that under the moonlight Olivia was breathtaking.

Then jealousy soared through her. She thought of going over there and snatching that man off her. But she shook her head, walking in the opposite direction towards her car.

_She can have her fun now...but I will try to win Olivia Benson over._


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia sat her desk thinking about how just last night Tucker had screwed her on the hood of his car. Olivia did admit that the sex was good but it was never her intention to start an affair. It was blackmail. After a one night stand with the IAB agent he had basically threatened to tell her squad if he couldn't see her again. So she said what the hell in fear of having everyone know. She was a sergeant now, with a win-win the last thing she wanted was the NYPD calling her a whore who probably spread her legs to stay on IAB's good side.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair. Tucker had left three bruises on her back. She was actually surprised a man his age could move the way he could. Plus he had ruined three of her shirts. She even put a hole in his wall when she snatched off a picture when he was eating her out against his hallway wall.

Olivia jumped when her phone ring, immediately answering it without seeing the I.D. "Sergeant Benson,"

"Hello Olivia,"Alexandra Cabot said on the other end. "It's great hearing that husky voice,"

Olivia blushed immediately. Olivia definitely wasn't attracted to women,but when it came to Alex-there was something there. But Olivia was definitely upset with her, for leaving in and out of her life. She didn't trust Alex, she stopped trusting her a long time ago.

"Is there something you need counselor,I have work to do," Olivia sighed impatiently.

In her office Alex was glad Olivia couldn't see the hurt on her features. "Uh...yeah, do you want to grab coffee at your favorites?"

"I don't know...I kind have a job," Olivia knew she was being a bitch, but she was exhausted and didn't have time for to argue with Alex.

"Please Olivia," Alex said.

Olivia bit her lip, feeling sorry when she heard the desperation in the blonde's voice."Okay,Okay. I'll be there at three,"

"Thank you, Olivia,"

"Yeah," Olivia hung up, looking back down at her now black screen.

-SVU-SVU-SVU

Olivia walked in the busy coffee shop seeing Alex sitting at a booth. She looked sublime, as she always did. With a tight blue dress that hugged her thin body. Those long pale legs nearly made Olivia pass out. All Olivia wanted to do was touch them. Those glasses also was a turn on, when Alex returned from witness protection she didn't really wear them. Olivia was devastated knowing the counselor got contacts, she was frustrated knowing Alex had changed. Olivia blushed again when Alex turned waving at her, Olivia knew she had been caught staring.

If there was one thing Alex Cabot loved, it was staring at Olivia Benson. At first she had thought the detective..wait...Sergeant, was gay. With the short hair ,deep voice, and the lustful looks she clearly gave Alex. Alex was devastated when she found out Olivia was straight. Alex herself was bisexual but preferred women. But Olivia could make any straight woman turn to the other gender. Alex watched that strut, her slender hips moving in those tight jeans. God, she was going to kill her. And those breast...Benson's breast always received a wondering eye from anyone.

Olivia stood above Alex for a few seconds before sitting in the booth across from her. Alex gave Olivia a smile that made her heart sore. Olivia bit her bottom lip only nodding-that made Alex's drop.

"So counselor...why am I here?" Olivia asked. She raised an eyebrow as a cup of coffee sat in front of her.

"It's French vanilla, just like you like it," Alex said proudly.

Olivia looked shocked but finally said,"Thank you,"

"Olivia...I know that you've lost faith in me," Alex started. "But I want you to trust me again, I want us to be friends, like we use to,"

"So do I," Olivia blurted. Once she realized what she did she shyly looked down in her coffee. She started to drink some to keep her from talking.

"No Olivia it's more than that...I don't want to be friends," Olivia looked hurt but Alex smiled and kept going. "I want...more than that,"

Olivia started to choke on her coffee, sending worried eyes thier way. Olivia raised her hand once she caught her breath, red from choking and embarrassment. "I'm fine,"

Everyone made sure she was okay before going back to their business. Olivia looked Alex, meeting those blue eyes. "Alex I'm I'm...str-"

"Straight...I know," Alex said sadly. "We can just be friends that itself would make me happy. I want you in my life, even if you chose how you want me in yours,"

"Alex I have a son...I can't have people walking out on him. Plus I've been hurt so many times even...even...,"

_By you, Alex_

Alex smiled sadly, understanding exactly what she was saying. "I know Olivia and...I'm so sorry. But I do need you in my life and I want you so much, more than you can ever know. I would never do anything to hurt you or your son, Olivia. I want to treat you...like a queen. My queen,"

Olivia began to speak again," Alex I'm straight...but I'm willing to try. It's been a long time...and...I've never been with a woman. And I'm done being hurt,"

Alex knew she was being rejected. Yet she was surprised when Olivia reached over and touched the hand she had on her coffee cup. "But that doesn't mean I'm not ready to try," Olivia said smiling.

"I want you so much, Olivia," Alex said. Olivia was about to say something until her phone began to vibrate. She looked at the text she was sent and saw it.

_I need you in my office- Tucker_

_"_I have to go," Olivia told Alex sadly. She wanted this thing with Alex to work and she knew she had to end this affair with Tucker.

When Olivia got up Alex grabbed her arm. "Olivia please...Come by my home tonight,"

"You asking me out on a date counselor?" Olivia teased. This time it was Alex turn to blush.

"Yes...please?"

"I'll be there," Olivia said. She paused for a minute before bending over to kiss Alex softly on the cheek. Then she brushed her lips against her ear. "I always knew your skin was soft,"

Olivia walked behind Tucker through the IAB office, with a straight face. There was barely anyone in and Olivia saw his office blinds were already closed.

Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat when Tucker opened the door to his office. She walked in, closing the door behind her. Tucker turned around to look at the beauty that stood in front of him. He knew he loved her, that he had to have her in his life. He locked the door walking towards her.

He began to kiss her neck, right on her pulse. He took pleasure in hearing her moan, knowing he caused it. "You have to be quiet Benson,"he breathed against her skin, causing another moan. "You can't let them know what we're doing,"

Olivia bit her lip, knowing what he brought. Ed was somewhat kinky, using all types of toys on her. Olivia had objected at first but being blackmailed she had no choice. She actually found it quite sexy when he used toys on her while she was being dominated. Olivia felt disgusted but at the same time aroused. He never hurt her but he did painfully slap her on the ass sometimes.

He pulled out a gag, holding it to those pouty lips. She opened her mouth letting him tie it around her head. He had her clothes off soon, leaving her badge around her neck. He laid her on the leather couch, licking her nipple.

"You're mine right Benson?" He said. He licked the other nipple chuckling as she lifted her hips.

She frantically nodded, moaning at the same time. "Good girl," Tucker said.


End file.
